This invention relates generally to portable carts and in particular to a portable medication dispensing cart.
Portable medication carts in the past have been designed mostly for portability with not much thought being given to the efficiency of its use. To be efficient the cart should be easily accessible for the person using it, while providing ease of portability and security for the medicines as well as maximum security possible for controlled drugs. In addition to dispensing medicine, the cart should also provide for disposal of waste as well as cup dispensing and lighting for use when dispensing medicines during the night hours.
Previous medication carts have merely been cabinets with a plurality of drawers in which to store medicines for dispensing to patients during prearranged times. Frequently the drawers are inconvenient to use and are at a low level, creating a great deal of fatigue from stooping and straining during use. They also have provided for carrying cups as well as waste disposal units on the exterior surface which are unsightly as well as unsanitary and provide a potential hazard of catching or bumping articles when the cart is being moved about.